Fly
by too.good
Summary: To who do you turn when your life is going all wrong. Helga is being abused by her dad and the only one that could save her doesn't know what's been goign on.One shot


_**Fly **_

_ONE SHOT_

She was having that dream again, the same one she's been having for a week now. Everything around her was red, her mouth tasted like blood, her body was sore and all she could hear was not to be afraid to let go. She was scared and didn't know what do to. She looked around and saw a blade beside her full of blood than looked at her hands and saw blood too. She felt this weird sensation, like she was being lifted from the ground, at that moment she falls into the ground.

That when she would wake up in startle. Every night the dream would become clearer and it would always end the same way, her falling into the ground. She never knew what was going to happen, because she would always wake up. Her was beating faster and sweat dripping down her forehead. She got out of bed and walked to the window opened it. Today the sun was shining and it sounded very prosper and peaceful, but her mind wasn't that way in anyways. The dream had been haunting her for almost two weeks, and had had it every night . She got ready and walked down to the kitchen

"Hi mom" Helga said

"Hey Helga. What in the world in the world are you wearing honey" her mom said.

"Clothes" she said making it obvious

"Oh really! I'm serious it's blazing out there. Why are you wearing jeans and a sweatshirt for"

"I don't know, anyways where's dad"

"He had to go to work early today" A sigh of relief lest Helga's eyes

"What's wrong Helga"

"Nothing mom, I got to go, bye"

Helga ran out of the house even before her mom said bye herself.

For the past 3 years her life have been a living hell for her with her dad. The way he would touch her, feel her. He would force her to do things she didn't want to do, the way he would hit her if she ever tried to run away.

She closed her eyes to brush the bad memories away. She was walking slowly this morning, she was still trying to figure out the meaning of the dream. The dream was really freaking her out, she normally have a dream once, but this one she had been having it every night.

"Hey Helga" Arnold said

"Hey Arnold"

"So how are you doing"

"Ok I guess"

"Aren't you hot in these clothes"

"No I got use to it"

"Are you sure that you're fine"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Well if you say so. Let's got to class before the bell rings"

"What do we have"

"English literature"

"Great"

Arnold had been Helga's best friend, ever since Phoebe move to Florida, it's had been over 5 years now. They got in class just before the bell ringed.

"Today' said the teacher' we'll be working on poems. I'll give you more than the half of the period to work on it, 30 minutes before the bell rings I'll ask a few of you to read what you've come up with out loud. To day I want you to work on unspoken truth, for example something that you're going through right now and nobody knows about it. Don't give a lot of information, you can start"

Helga was thinking about what to write, unspoken truth seems to be the perfect way to talk about the way she's been feeling for the past 3 years. The time went by pretty fast, 30 minutes before the bell rung, like the teacher said, she would stop them so they can read what they came up with. She had asked two students to pass, and than she asked Helga to read hers.

"Helga do you mind reading your poem"

"No"  
"Great, you can start"

_My smile fools everyone around me_

_Every time I laugh tears just wants to come out_

_My heart had lost all of it's glorious days_

_It went to the darkest depths and it became the same_

_Tick, tock_

_Another second, a minute, an hour a day gone by_

_All this time passing by_

_It sever seems to stop _

_And my tears just swells up inside _

_My miseries grows and my pride dies_

_Keep the pain on the low_

_Never let whatever you're feeling show_

_I feel like I've been used_

_My being doesn't seem to belong to me_

_He had stolen what's left of me_

_And my inner beings is empty_

_I feel like dying_

_No one knows that I've been crying_

_I feel like my name had taken a full turn on shame_

_I swish for something_

_Rain perhaps so it can come down _

_To take all of this pain_

_So I can feel sane_

_I know that my soul is gone_

_Everything I touch dies_

_Just like the tears in my goodbye _

"Very good Helga"

"Thanks"

"That's enough for today, those who are not done, I give you the rest of the period to finish"

Helga went and sat back in her seat. Arnold was looking at her with a confused but at the same time worried look, some lines from her poem had capture his full attention.

"Helga is there something you want to talk about"

"No Arnold, why"

"Your poem it was suppose to be unspoken, you just told the entire truth"

"What are you talking about"

"_My being doesn't seem to belong to me_"

"And"

"Has somebody been harassing you"

"No Arnold"  
"But if there was something like this going on you would tell me right"

"Of course I would. This poem it doesn't mean anything"

"I hope it doesn't"

"It doesn't, stop worrying" and she gave a little laugh. Than Arnold remembered _every time I laugh tears just wants to come out_ he hoped that Helga was ok, and that she was telling the truth. At that moment Helga felt bad for lying to Arnold, she knew how much he cared for her.

The day at school went by fast. Arnold walked Helga home, he was very concerned about her. He knew his friend and from the poem she wrote he could see that she was hurting.

"Bye Helga see you tomorrow"

"Yeah bye Arnold"

Helga walked up the stairs of the stoop and open the door. She opened the door slowly hoping, praying that her dad wasn't there. She placed her keys by the phone and she saw that there was a new message

"_Hi Helga, it's mom. I wont be able to come home tonight. It's because of work it's running late, so enjoy yourself. Your dad should be home around 7, if you need anything call me. Love you bye honey_"

When she was done listening to the message, tears came out her eyes. How could her mom leave her alone with her dad. She already knew how the evening was going to roll. Flashes of the past just kept running wild in her head. She stayed downstairs and did her homework. It was 6 she too all of her stuff and broth them to her room and came back downstairs. When she was about to open the door it opened by itself. Helga thought "_Oh God not again_"

"Where do you think that you're going" Said her dad

"Nowhere" She said looking down

"Where are you going" he asked again

"Nowhere"

He closed the door behind him and locked it. Fear flew out of Helga's eyes.

"Why are you lying to me"

"I'm not lying"

"Don't deny it, you were going to leave weren't you"

"No I wasn't" Anger grew on Bob's face, and he walked up to her.

"You were going to run off. Weren't you" He said and slapped her across the face and unwilling tears came out with it. With a sigh of satisfaction he looked at her with gentle eyes, he looked at her a way he wasn't supposed too, the way he would look at other women. He touched her face and she jerked away. He grabbed her wrist, he turned around her face and kissed her. With the other hand he touched her breast and ran down his hand on her stomach and had found his way in her pants. She pushed him away and he said.

"Don't you like it when I touch you like that" Tears ran down Helga's face, and she took a step back.

"Where are you going" he said.

Helga could not talk, she was paralyzed. no matter how many time this occurred it traumatized her. He walked up to her, took her by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"This is for not answering me when I talk to you"

He took her again and slammed her into the wall, but this time he hit her harder and blood came out her nose. He took her and threw her on the floor and kicked her in her stomach, that took the breath out of her and she let out a cry unwillingly.

"When I come back you better be clean" and he walked out the door.

Helga stayed on the floor, her stomach was sore and the back of her head was hurting her. She wanted to call Arnold, call him to help her, but than she remembered what her dad told her, if she ever told anybody he would kill her. She thought to herself "_What do I have to loose, stay on the floor and die, or at lease die trying_" She crawled to the phone and dialled Arnold's number. After two rings Arnold picked up.

"Hello" Arnold said

"Hi Arnold"

"Helga what's wrong"

"How did you know that something is wrong"

"Your voice is weak. Helga did something happened"

" Yeah can you please come over now, I don't think that I can last long"

"Ok I'll be right there, don't move"

"I'll be waiting"

Arnold didn't even hear what Helga said, he had already hung up the phone. He rushed to her house, 5 minutes later he was there. The door was unlocked, he opened it and saw Helga on the floor emotionless, he rushed over to her side.

"Helga, Helga wake up"

Slowly she opened her eyes. He lifted her head, when he touched the back of her head blood was all over his hands.

"Helga who did this to you"

"My dad"

"Did he hit you somewhere"

"I think that he hit me on the hook on the wall"

"Oh my God, Helga why didn't you tell me about this"

"He'd kill me if I ever told anybody"

"Helga you know that I would protect you, you know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I love you way to much and you know that"

"I love you too Arnold"

For the first time in a long time Helga had a real smile on her face. Arnold carried her to the living room and laid her down on the couch. He cleaned the back of her head and putted a bandage around her head. H sat her up.

"So that's the reason why you would always wear all these heavy clothes, even if it was hot"

"Yeah"

"Oh Helga I'm so sorry"

"For what"

"For not realizing it sooner"

"I don't blame you, I blame myself " Tears ran down her face

"Helga baby, don't cry. It's not your fault and you're not the one to blame, your dad is" He kept her in hi embrace in a way to protect her. 10 minutes later Arnold hears someone coming inside the house.

"Helga" cried out her dad

"Helga" he cried again. He walked to the living and found them there

"So you told someone hun" He had an evil smile on his face, and he started to laugh. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Arnold and Helga tried to runaway, but since Helga was still too weak they didn't make it on time.

"Where do you think you are going" Arnold took a step back with Helga

"Don't try to run away now. Now that someone knows, I can't let you leave, I can't put my name in danger"

"Leave us alone dad" Helga said

"Just told you I can't"

Arnold took Helga's hands and tried to run away. Her dad took out the knife and stoked her in the stomach. Than flashes from her dream came to her. Her mouth was full of blood, her vision was blurry, she saw Arnold trying to fight her dad. She looked to her side and saw the blade from her dream, her hands were also full of blood, she was holding where her dad had stabbed her, than she fell into the floor not knowing what was going to happen to Arnold.

The next morning she woke up and found that she was sin a bed. She still had some trouble figuring out where she was.

"You're finally awake" said Arnold

"Where am I "

"You are in the hospital"

"How did I get here"

"Remember yesterday"

"A bit. Are you hurt , he didn't do anything to harm you did he"

"No he just gave me a few punches"

"I'm so sorry Arnold"

"Don't worry, as long you're fine, I'll survive"

She looked at him and said

"Thank you Arnold, thanks a million"

He simply looked at her and smile, that's all she needed right now.

-------

-----

Hoped that you liked me, and tell me what you think of it

too.good


End file.
